Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury (Special Preview)
by Kanius
Summary: Adaptation of the Majin Buu Saga. Sequel to my previous Digimon Fusion Kai entry, this is the official third season. Tai, Agumon, the Chosen, and the Ascendants are joined by the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and Kuiper Senshi from YuYuGiDigiMoon and the Accel Stream cast to battle an ancient evil thousands of digicycles in the making. Now an official DFKai/YYGDM/Accel crossover.
1. Three Years Later! Welcoming a New Age!

**A/N: **Well, surprise surprise. If you're viewing this, then consider yourself lucky if you've been following and waiting for the long-awaited _Digimon Fusion Kai_ Season 3 release.

So far, considering all the work I've done and the recent events in my life, I've only been able to write two full chapters. =(

However! Since this is the holiday season, I'm in the mood for giving and have decided to release those two chapters early! So consider this chapter and the next the official sneak peak at the upcoming DFKai season coming in early-2014 (and I do apologize for delaying, but I have my reasons). So, yes, I'm pulling a _Pokemon X & Y the Series _where the first two dubbed episodes were released in October to hype up the upcoming season for the 2014 release. Thought I'd apply that tactic here.

But, for now, accept this as a big Christmas (or whichever holiday you celebrate) present from yours truly. To all my friends and loyal readers, accept this! :D

Now, these next few chapters will be a little light on fighting, but it'll build up to a bigger picture. I have my agenda and outline set. Just as stated before, half of the main YuYuGiDigiMoon cast will be prominently featured in this story alongside the DFKai cast. The Beast/Victory Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Kuiper Belt Senshi (with Dimitri/Angemon X) will aid this series' main cast against this season's villains, including this season's main baddie. Our heroes face their deadliest enemy to date.

To reflect the triumphant return of DFKai, a new opening theme has been picked along with new gimmicks to hopefully refreshen the scene. Plus, new Ascendant forms, new Digimon, new enemies, and new allies. In fact, this part of DFKai will see the most changes compared to the original DF version. I think you might get used to these new creative makeovers.

So, without further ado, on with the sneak peek chapters and Merry Christmas!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key

**DF-616: **Digimon Fusion Kai dimensions

**YYGDM-01**: YuYuGiDigiMoon mainstream dimensions

xxxxx

**(Recap)**

"Last time, our worlds were saved twice after two epic battles. First, through my encouragement and the faith from our friends, my sister, Kari, wiped Virus down to his very core. Kari, now Celesta X, has taken her place as one of our biggest assets.

Following the War Games, there was a brief moment of peace. Me and Agumon went to Other World to compete in some crazy tournament called the Digiuniversal Tournament. We fought through some unique Digimon with crazy abilities. In the end, as Omega X, our victory came when we bested Pikkan. A new friendship was forged and he became an additional member to our group.

A few minor enemies came, but nothing on the grand scale of a Virus or Burizalor. That is until the Galactic Pirates showed up to make a scene. By reviving their demi-god, Skykos, we took action. As my sister took care of their leader, I beat Skykos back to oblivion!

After that, we have more skirmishes with a few enemies across time and space, especially a visit from that Ascendant nutcase Yagami, some machines named Ascendant Killers, and these jerks calling themselves the Evo-lites led by Griel. Luckily, we had help from our friends from the other dimensions. We couldn't have pulled through without the help from Karin/Sailor Sedna, Dimitri, and Kensuke as well as the other notable heroes we've come to rely on.

And here we are. The here and now. I feel I should repay our other dimension friends for bailing us out of those jams. So, how about... inviting them to the next Digital World Tournament?

That sound good, X?"

Sitting in his chair, X sipped his bottle of green tea. He set it down smiling infectiously behind his mask. "That sounds like a great idea, Tai. We got a whole month to prepare. Let's let the others know. I'm sure some of 'em will want in."

Tai stood up grinning from ear to ear. "Sweet!" He quickly turned to Agumon. "Ready to tell everyone, buddy?"

"Yeah!"

"By the way, nice fourth wall recap, Tai," the masked watcher acknowledged. "That'll get the viewers hyped."

Tai and Agumon chuckled together.

"Sorry for the long wait, guys! Get ready for a new adventure!" The Bearer of Courage waves to the audience.

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Kai Insert Theme – **_**Chaser!**_**)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Buu's Fury OST – **_**Title Theme**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 3, Arc 1: Digital World Tournament**_

_**Chapter 116: Three Years Later! Welcoming the New Age!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/April 8, 2009/DF-616/3:33 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z Battle of Gods OST – **_**Bulma's Birthday Party**_**)**

It has been three years since the Chosen prevented the Galactic Pirates and Skykos from turning Earth into their kingdom. Before that, Earth and the Digital Worlds were saved from Virus' diabolical mission in destroying all life.

The Chosen and their colleagues have enjoyed a reprieve from the standard saving multiple worlds and dimensions. A few of the notable Chosen have already graduated high school, but a handful of them are entering their third years.

"Hey, Kari!" Called a teenage boy behind her.

Turning around, a long-haired Kari, garbed in a green high school girl uniform, whirled around with an angelic smile. A teenaged TK, wearing a long-sleeved green boy's uniform, approached and walked her along toward school.

"Hey, guys!" Called Davis, who ran up behind them wearing a similar boy's uniform. He had his goggles hanging over his neck like a necklace. "Wait up!"

"What took so long?" TK asked, waiting for hear his friend's next excuse.

"Well, you see. The teacher needed me to help find a book and..."

"We know you beat up those gang members after school," Kari sighed. "I kinda feel sorry for them. _Kinda_. Davis, we're only on our third day back to school."

"Heh, well, they asked for it," proudly grinned Davis, who cracked his knuckles.

"Davis, if Sonja finds this out, she's gonna chew you out."

"I just won't tell her. Simple."

"Tell me what?" Came Sonja's voice, which made Davis freeze in his place.

As Davis looked ahead, he saw Yolei, Ken, Cody, Sonja, and the Digimon waiting for them.

"Hey, guys!" Yolei waved to them. Fresh out of high school, the purple-haired girl enjoyed her freedom from school and her choice of wardrobe reflected that: wearing looser blue jeans, a short-sleeved red shirt, a black-and-white dotted fedora, and brown boots. "What took y'all so long?"

"Davis, that's what," Sonja smiled toward Davis. She wore an unbuttoned blue jean vest with a white shirt underneath, loose jeans, and sandals. "Let me guess. A fight?"

"Yeah..." Davis murmured as Sonja pulled him into a playful headlock.

Veemon cringed watching them roughhouse each other. "Sheesh. Watch it ya two!"

Patamon and Gatomon hurried over to greet TK and Kari respectively.

Cody, dressed in his junior high gear, added. "So, where to now?"

Ken, garbed in a navy blue boys' uniform, replied as he surveyed the area. "Nothing for us to do."

**(End theme)**

Just then, the group noticed a bank robbery taking place not too far off from the local area. This quickly caught Kari's attention as she opened up her right sleeve and revealed her transformation watch.

"Can't resist it, huh, Kari?" Gatomon smirked.

Armadillomon chuckled. "Those bank robbers are asking for it."

"You guys are welcome to join in," Kari said, pushing the watch and switching to her Kaze Girl gear. "Any volunteers?"

"I'm in!" Gatomon chimed in,

TK stepped forward. "This'll be a good way to kill boredom."

Davis cracked his knuckles. "Man, this day couldn't get any better."

Sonja shrugged. "Whatever, just don't kill anyone, Davis."

Yolei gawked at the battle ready trio. "C'mon, guys! I was going to suggest going to the mall. Not an all out br-"

"Yolei, let's not impede on their fun," Ken said, readily pulling out his Boomerang of Kindness.

"Fine," Yolei sighed, giving into the Ascendant's wishes.

Hawkmon chuckled. "Ken's right, Yolei. We shouldn't impede on their fun."

"Well, maybe I should throw my hat into the ring," the purple-haired girl said, taking out her Shuriken of Caring.

Cody took out his Blade of Humility. "Why not?"

"No worries, Cody. We're not killing anyone," Davis reassured them. "Ready, Veemon?"

"Let's rumble, Davish!"

Kaze Girl beckoned. "Let's go!" She, TK, Davis, and their Digimon took the lead as they bolted down toward the bank robbers.

The bank robbers' faces turned pale once they saw Kaze Girl and her Digiteam storming toward them in a hurry.

"It's Kaze Girl and her band!" warned one of the robbers.

"So much for our lucky day..." The gang leader grimaced as he prepared for the pain, which they got in spades and much more.

Following the beatdown, the robbers were stacked in a pile. Davis and Veemon dusted their hands off. Kaze Girl, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon got the police to come over and arrest the robber gang. Yolei took pictures of the robbers with her phone as she shared them with Hawkmon. Sonja, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, and Wormmon sat on the sidelines watching the police load the crooks into a police van.

"Thanks for laying down justice again on the Carone gang, Kaze Girl. We couldn't have done it with you or your friends. You've protected our city and we can't thank you enough," the police chief shook Kaze Girl and tipped his hat to the others. "All right, load 'em up! These guys are heading back behind bars!"

As the chief got into the van, the police made off with the Carone gang.

"Aww, why didn't they thank me?!" Davis grumbled. "I knocked out one of them!"

Veemon added. "And I even headbutted one in the crotch!"

"I don't think we need to be reminded of that, Veemon," Patamon sighed.

TK concurred. "Yeah, that was painful. I almost felt sorry for that guy."

"No use feeling sorry for a guy who asked for it," Gatomon shrugged, conveying little remorse for the Carone gang.

Sonja walked over to Davis and Veemon, handing them a towel. "The cat's got a point. Veemon, you should use that more often."

"Yeah, you can call it the V-Crotch Shot!" The Bearer of Miracles declared, laughing aloud albeit nonchalantly as his friends sweatdropped awkwardly. "...ok, I get it. I should drop the comedic routine."

Ken sighed. "Admittedly that's a creative name." He deeply sighed to himself, trying hard not to openly chuckle. _Did I really just say that? It's ok. _

"To put it bluntly, that was lame," Yolei quipped, shaking her head. "Like totally the definition of lame."

"Hey, Kari, have you heard anything from Tai yet?" inquired Cody, picking up his book bag.

"No, each time I come see him, he's not even home. He's been mostly training in Other World," the Bearer of Light said, switching from her Kaze Girl garb to her normal schoolgirl wear. "I wonder if he's planning something. I guess we'll know soon."

"Anyway, want get some sandwiches? I'm famished!" Davis said. "Just one more year and no room crappy school cafeteria food!"

"Race ya to the sandwich place, Davish!"

"You're on, pal!"

As Davis and Veemon bolted ahead, the others watched them running off and leaving them.

"Those two," Sonja sighed. "Glad I'm not a glutton like you Ascendants." She turned to Kari and TK. "No offense or anything."

The Bearers of Light and Hope nodded together. "None taken."

"While I have a bit of Ascendant power, I thankfully don't have the appetite like you guys do," Ken said, picking up Wormmon.

"Glad I don't got to deal with school cafeteria food," Yolei said with relief as she scanned through her camera. "Wow, I got some nice shots of us taking down those crooks!"

"We can look at them while we're eating sandwiches. Let's go before Davis and Veemon eat the whole place up," TK stated, picking up Patamon.

While the group followed Davis and Veemon's direction, Kari stopped and turned around looking up to the skies. Gatomon turned around and curiously approached her partner.

"What's up, Kari?"

"I hope my brother comes back soon. I kinda miss him hanging with us."

"It's only been a week. He comes and goes whenever he pleases nowadays," the feline put on a genuine smile. "Cheer up, Kari!"

Withdrawing her views from the sky, Kari looked down and picked up her book bag. Gatomon hopped into Kari's waiting arms as the teen raced ahead catching up with her friends.

_Tai, whatever you're doing, I hope you're having fun. _Kari thought before reconvening with her friends as they were coming near the sandwich diner. Naturally, upon entering Davis and Veemon were waiting with a round table reserved for all of them.

xxxxx

_**?/?**_

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST – **_**Stalked by Fear **_**(Symphonic Version))**

An individual stood in solitude in the middle of a seemingly endless desolate and ravaged landscape. The sky was dark and tinted with red. This individual was cut off from her friends as someone had called out her name, luring her to this barren vicinity. She felt an ominous vibe not too far away.

"Where am I?" The individual, revealed as Sailor Sedna/Karin Osaka, wondered, vividly looking across the endless barren landscape. "Guys?! Is anyone here?!" She frantically looked around and saw no signs of her friends. "Jami? Taylor? Helena? Tyra? Christina?" She turned around as her heart raced. "Athena? Dimitri?"

A dust storm kicked up blowing sand toward Sedna's direction. She summoned her trident and stopped the sand, solidifying the sand into ice. She heard a loud pulsating sound emanating behind her. She whirled around seeing a giant brown shell with veins, which were pulsating after every five second interval. The Ice Senshi's eyes widened in horror as she gazed on the giant egg.

"What is...? An egg?" Sedna muttered as she curiously approached it, but the wicked aura leaking from the egg made her stop dead cold. She felt a cold chill down her back as the evil power gripped her soul. _This power... so immense! I've felt never anything this! _

Suddenly, the egg stopped pulsating as a metallic seal popped off from the top, which unleashed a large amount of rose-colored smoke. Sedna stepped back holding her trident. The middle of the egg split in half and cracked open releasing reddish pink smoke. Sedna was nearly blown back by the powerful force unleashed from the egg. Looking ahead, Sedna saw a rotund-shaped figure. The creature opened its eyes, which gleamed purple.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Sedna demanded, facing the ambiguously rotund creature.

A fat, devilish grin adorned the creature's disgusting features as it opened its mouth and unleashed a pink beam toward Sedna.

Sedna prepared to evade, but something pinned her feet down. She saw rose-colored slime holding her down as the pink beam closed in preparing to engulf her.

"NOOO!" Sedna screamed, closing her eyes as the beam seemingly swallowed her.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/Bedroom/YYGDM-01/2:04 AM**_

"...NOOO!" Karin shot up from bed screaming. Her face was drenched in sweat. Both her eyes widened. Panting heavily, Karin calmed down as her boyfriend, Dimitri Ishida, awoke to her screaming. Faith, too, was awakened by her as he nearly fell off the bed.

Dimitri turned on the lamp and turned around consoling Karin. "What happened, Karin? Are you ok?" He saw her wiping the sweat from her face. "Was it the same nightmare?"

"Yeah, except I was alone. It was much worse," she said, palming her face as she pushed the covers off. Stepping out of bed, she put on an extra large white shirt and headed to the restroom to splash water on her face. She finally came to her senses and realized she was fine.

"Karin, we need to talk..." Dimitri got up from bed and headed to meet with Karin, but stopped when he heard knocking on their bedroom door.

"Dimitri? Karin?" A child's voice called worryingly, knocking a few more times as Dimitri opened the door.

"Athena? You should be in bed," Dimitri said as Athena walked in carrying PinkPatamon.

"Is Karin ok?" The child asked before turning to the teen, who stepped out of the restroom wearing her extra large shirt and walking barefooted. "Momma? Are you ok?"

"Athena?" Karin gasped upon seeing her future daughter in hers and Dimitri's bedroom. "Did I wake you and PinkPatamon? I'm so sorry, honey." She knelt down inviting the child over to hug her. As she hugged Athena, Karin looked up to Dimitri. "I didn't mean to startle you either."

Nodding, Dimitri crouched next to Karin as he patted Athena's head. "It's ok, Karin, but I think we need to talk with the girls about this. Maybe we should pay a visit to Rei or Setsuna about this."

"I'm not sure what they could tell me. Rei wouldn't have any idea of that horrible creature I keep envisioning. Setsuna, might be able to know."

"Never hurts to try, Karin. We can go see them after you get off from work tomorrow," he insisted, leaning over to kiss Karin's forehead. "C'mon, everything will be ok."

"Even Knut doesn't know. I'm totally in the dark about these recent nightmares."

"Karin, you'll be fine," Athena smiled genuinely. "You're strong like my momma in the future."

"Thank you, honey," Karin smiled as she kissed the child's forehead and set her down. "Now you go run along back with PinkPatamon. We both have classes first thing tomorrow."

"Yep! Good night!" Athena waved to them as she closed the door behind her.

Letting out a deep sigh, Karin sat on their queen bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was '**2:12 am**'. She fell back on their bed and groaned.

"God, I feel so bad waking y'all. Sometimes I feel like a bigger child than Athena."

"Karin, don't feel bad. As long as me, Athena, and the others are here, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Dimitri," she whispered, taking Dimitri's hands and leaning up kissing his lips. She hopped into his lap folding her arms around his neck.

The couple shared a tender moment kissing deeply before going back into bed. Karin opted to keep on her shirt and slipped under the covers. She slept close to Dimitri as they held each other's hands.

xxxxx

_**'This is Karin Osaka, or otherwise called Sailor Sedna. I am leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi and a dimension crosser.**_

_**As you can see, it's been over a year since the Dawn of Chaos. Can't believe it's really been a year removed since we overcame what was arguably the biggest enemy we've faced. But, it took the combined efforts of all of this world's heroes to save our universe.**_

_**Since then, me and my friends enjoyed some peacetime. Granted, there was a few skirmishes we faced, including helping my friends from other dimensions. Tai and Kensuke, especially, have required my help as well as Dimitri and the others. **_

_**After defeating the Evo-lites, my friends and I enjoyed more peacetime. Then, about a couple weeks ago, the Neo Senshi, the children of the Sailor Senshi, returned from the future not only to visit but to help further train, especially the ones who needed it more. However, what really boggled my mind as well as Dimitri's was meeting Athena, who just happened to be our future daughter! You couldn't imagine how mind boggling it was for me and Dimitri. We couldn't rack out brains when this revelation hit us hard.**_

_**She's also the inheritor of the Sedna bloodline and is ¼ Ascendant. To our surprise, she's an inheritor of the Crest and Digimental of Miracles. Her Digimon partner is an adorable little thing called PinkPatamon. She's not only cute but bit of a tease toward Dimitri's Patamon, Faith. She enjoys picking on poor Faith and calling him pudgier than this future self. **_

_**As for Athena, what can I say? She's such a sweetie. She came here for training at the behest of my future self, who happens to be queen of Planet Sedna, and Neo-Queen Serenity. Like a responsible big sister, I accepted. Dimitri and I took both her and PinkPatamon to live with us in our condo. It really feels weird, but nice that we're living under one roof like a family. Besides training, Athena attends a local grade school and with Chibi-Usa's Luna-P magic we managed to enroll Athena. And with some more leeway, we made sure Athena adjusted to her the present setting. It's already been half a month and Athena has progressed some. She already knows how to fly, but her Ki control needs some work. Dimitri feels Athena has more room to grow and will one day become one of our most viable and strongest assets.**_

_**While she is my future daughter, I might be more like her older sister figure in this time instead. I still can't wrap my head around the idea of my future kid coming to me and telling some random stranger I'm her mother. (sighs)**_

_**As for me, I recently graduated from high school along with my friends. Lately, I've been taking some morning courses for my museum job and work part-time at a local history museum as a curator. I'm working my way into becoming the field of ancient art and history, but am also interested in teaching kendo or even kobudo. Dimitri works with construction. Once Dimitri started adjusting in this dimension, we moved out from Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru's place to find rent ourselves a condo. And it's just perfect. **_

_**Anyway, enough about me. Lately, Athena has always asked me about meeting her grandfather Yamato/Matt and 'Uncle' Tai from the DF-616 dimension. Dimitri seems ok with it, but we'll see. I do want to see Tai and Sora again at least.**_

_**Lately, though, these past couple of nights have been rough. I've been having those same dreams... no, scratch that. Make those nightmares of a hideous creature hatching from some strange egg. My animal spirit, Knut, doesn't seem to know what the signs behind it. One thing's for sure... this creature might not even be in this world. It could be in Tai's dimension. Just call it a gut feeling. **_

_**I'll get to the bottom of this after I see Rei and Setsuna. I hope to get some clarification soon.'**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban/Hikawa Shrine/YYGDM-01/April 16, 2010/3:25 PM**_

Following after work, Karin joined Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion, Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus, and Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar to meet Dimitri & Faith, Taylor West/Sailor Eris, and Athena & PinkPatamon waiting near her work place. Tyra Vanderbilt/Sailor Varuna met with the group back at Hikawa Shrine.

As they arrived at Hikawa Shrine, Takato Matsuda, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon were there to greet them. Inside the shrine, the beautiful Rei Hino greeted the Kuipers and company. With help from her sister, Cammy, Rei sat Karin down in the prayer room. In the room Setsuna Meioh was present as well as Rei's older versions of her twins, Ryuuhi and Koori. Hiei was also present with the child versions of his and Rei's twins napping with each other.

"I'm glad you called me this morning, Karin. I made sure to prepare everything for our appointment," Rei genuinely welcome the Kuiper leader.

Karin bowed her head slightly. "Thanks, Rei, I hope this isn't taking time out of your busy schedule."

"Don't worry about it. You're a dear friend to all of us here. I'm happy to do it."

"Rei, just so you know, Karin's had a rough couple of nights," Dimitri spoke up.

"I know the feeling. From what Karin described to me, it appears to be a premonition. They can be a bitch, Karin."

"Karin," Athena muttered quietly, watching her teen version of her mother closely.

Helena crouched behind Athena and whispered kindly. "It'll be ok, Athena. Rei is just going to check on Karin. We'll know what nightmares she's been having."

Taylor added. "I just wonder if it really means anything we should worry about."

Jami sighed. "We won't know until we can get confirmation."

Takato turned to Rika. "What do you think? Is it something of a big deal?"

The redhead turned shooting him a befuddled look. "How the heck am I supposed to know? Whatever these nightmares are, I wouldn't even want to imagine what Karin saw. If she's having similar dreams, it might hint some kind of sign."

Renamon interjected. "Sssh, it's starting, you two."

**(Cue Dragonball Z Battle of Gods OST – **_**Bils's Shadow Draws Near (Bils and Whis))**_

Setsuna walked over to Karin and relaxed the girl's shoulders. "Just relax."

"Of course," the Kuiper leader nodded and turned around facing Rei, who sat on the floor concentrating in front of the sacred fireplace. Cammy sat down to join her sister. She heard the Hino sisters muttering calm and soothing Shinto chants, which helped Karin relax some.

Everyone present observed the Hino sisters chanting and forming a series of hand seals, invoking the mystical fire near them. The fire quickly went up to form a visual that replayed the dreams Karin had until now. There was shocked silence when they saw dark and apocalyptic images of a desolate world. They saw ruined cities and grisly images of dead people laying across the ground. The two Tamers, the Digimon, and the Kuipers were shocked upon seeing a planet similar to their own wiped out in one explosive blast.

The final image came up of Karin, garbed in her Sailor Sedna gear, facing the ambiguous creature. Karin's face paled when she witnessed that final image again as it replayed. She turned away, noticing Athena holding PinkPatamon close and cowering behind Dimitri.

"That's enough," Karin lightly pleaded as Rei and Cammy dropped their hands as the fire died down. She shuddered wishing she hadn't subjected herself and now her daughter into seeing the nightmarish vision.

**(End theme)**

"Sis, I can't believe those are the scenes from Karin's dreams. They perfectly illustrate everything she told us," Cammy turned to her sister. A worried look formed on the younger sister's face.

Rei acknowledged. "I know." She stood up and beckoned Karin to stand, which she did. "These are premonitions, Karin. Whatever you dreamed tells of an untold force preparing to awaken to ravage some world."

"_Some_ world?" The Kuiper leader asked, looking almost befuddled.

"Yes, fortunately, whatever this dark force is... it's not from our world."

_Then, it's probably in either Tai or Kensuke's world! Or, some other dimension I'm not aware of! _Karin thought. "But, why am I receiving these visions?"

"I'm not sure, Karin. I'm sorry."

Setsuna interjected between the ladies. "While this threat is not in our world, it's imperative that we get to the bottom of this and find the source of this evil."

"Well, I get the feeling that the DF-616 dimension might be in danger," the Kuiper leader assumed, which surprised everyone in the room.

Takato stood up and called to her. "What brings you to that conclusion?"

"Call it a hunch of mine, but I don't want to lose my original home dimension and the friends I have there."

"Same here. I'm worried about my father and mother," Dimitri openly stated.

There was brief silence in the room as Athena finally ended the silence. She tugged on Dimitri's pants.

"Dimitri, I wanna see grandpa and great uncle Tai!" Athena innocently chirped as everyone present smiled. The child helped to uplift the grim atmosphere.

"Karin, I think it would be good if you could take Athena to see her grandfather and Tai," Setsuna suggested. "On top of searching for this evil source, this would be a good time for Athena to see her grandparents."

"Poor Mimi. I can't imagine how she'll feel being called a granny," Christina resisted the urge to laugh as the Kuipers sweatdropped together.

"Well, at least, the Mimi from this time hasn't gotten a gray hair yet. Naturally, she'd freak out, but..." Dimitri chuckled, patting Athena's head. Faith flew down landing next the child and cuddling up next to her. "...she's going to be really thrilled to see you, Athena."

"I can't wait to meet grandma!" Athena said.

"Can we come, too?" Takato asked. "Besides, we'd like to see Tai and the others again."

Setsuna immediately addressed everyone. "First, we need to arrange of who will volunteer and join Karin and the Kuipers."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rei concurred. "All right, guys. We can use this time to think about who will go with Karin, because I'm sure some of you want to see Tai and his Ascendant friends."

"In the mean time, why don't me and Helena get us all some tea?" Cammy called Helena over as they left to get the green tea and cups.

As everyone else sat down, Takato and Guilmon walked over to Karin, Dimitri, and Athena. Guilmon sat down to chat with Faith and PinkPatamon.

"I hope I don't mean to intrude by volunteering to go. I really do want to see Tai and his friends again."

"You're not intruding. We'd be glad to have you, Rika, and a few of the Tamers to join us. Who knows? We might be better able to find this evil source if we had more people join us," the Kuiper leader approved without hesitation.

"You sure you're ok?" Rika inquired as she and Renamon walked over to join them.

"Definitely, we wouldn't say no to you guys especially," Dimitri plainly stated.

"Though, some of us might not be able to join you," Rei spoke up. "I have children to take care of and have responsibilities looking after the shrine."

The older, future Koori and Ryuuhi sat down together with their father Hiei.

"And some of us would like to join, but we're leaving to train with father," Ryuuhi said.

"That's fine. No pressure," Karin replied. "I'm not looking for a large crowd to join. I'm sure Tai and his friends have plenty of powerful friends to help them out." Her smile seemingly faded. She obviously became worried for her old friends back in the DF-616 dimension. _I just hope that it's enough. There's no plausible way to know if that monstrosity from my dreams even exists in their world. _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/DF-616/4:00 PM**_

A series of odd developments were commencing as of late in the Digital World. Even with the major threats removed, there seemed to be an underground network of Digimon working behind the scenes like a cult. What this signified was unknown.

Somewhere outside of a Digimon village, the Scooby Gang Digi-Destined, led by Jun Motomiya and her partner Dinohumon, helped drive off Vilemon, Gazimon, and Apemon from pillaging. Jun and Jim clapped each other's hands celebrating their victory. The Inoue siblings helped with the villagers clean up the damage the thieves caused.

"That's the fifth time this month alone, Jim," Jun proclaimed as she pondered. "I don't remember these guys this active before. Are they just getting desperate?"

Jim pondered, rubbing his chin. "Not just this village either but there's been raids even on File Island."

"Bah, just the usual thieves who don't the meaning between right and wrong!" Chizuru berated the thieves' recent actions. "What else is new with them anyways?"

"Nothing, but Jim might be onto something," Momoe said, hanging a potato sack to a Gotsumon. "Where are they getting the sudden urge to attack more villages than usual."

"Wait, I did overhear one claim that one of their own villages were destroyed by some cult," Mantarou pointed out, to which the others took the time to ponder over. "A Digimon cult sounds crazy, don't it?"

"Well, not really," Jim said, adjusting his glasses. "Think we should tell my brother and his friends?"

"I was thinking of telling Davis and his crew," Jun nodded.

"HELP!" A group of Digimon villagers' loud pleas were heard behind them.

**(Cue Digimon 02 OST – **_**Aku no Butai ga Yattekita**_**)**

The Scooby Gang quickly turned around and saw the villagers fleeing from what looked like giant green dinosaurs with black horns protruding from their shoulders. Dinohumon, Grizzlymon, Mikemon, and Sunflowmon assembled alongside their partners and faced the Tuskmon scouring through the village.

"Tuskmon?!" Grizzlymon exclaimed.

Mikemon pointed to the opposite direction. "Over there! Looks like they brought friends!"

The Tuskmon were joined by Snimon triplets and Kuwagamon.

"Sheesh, these creeps just won't quit!" Chizuru angrily scoffed. "They just had to get their bigger pals to finish the job for them!"

"Dinohumon, this shouldn't take long. You and the others drive them out of this village," the Motomiya girl said with a cool head. She beckoned her partner to engage the invading Digimon. "Go!"

With that, Dinohumon nodded and bumrushed the invading Digimon. The other Scooby Gang members sent their Digimon to follow Dinohumon's lead. Dinohumon lunged toward one of the Tuskmon and punched him square in the face. Naturally, this blow would knock down the giant, but Tuskmon turned barely fazed by Dinohumon.

"What?!" Dinohumon yelled, jumping down whilst staring at his fist. "That should've at least knocked him out. What in the heck is going on?!"

Mikemon sprang up landing a claw strike against a Snimon, who rebounded by shaking off Mikemon's attack. Snimon unleashed a barrage of sickle-like projectiles that narrowly missed Mikemon and sliced apart a hut into pieces.

"_**Twin Sickles!**_" The Snimon shouted in unison, unleashing their sickle attacks at the group.

"Heads up!" Grizzlymon warned his colleagues as they scattered and dodged the attacks.

Dinohumon readied his large sword and brought it down over the Kuwagamon. The insect caught the sword with its large pincers and threw him up, launching him into the air. Before being thrown up, Dinohumon was able to catch what resembled a notable black '_**D**_' mark emblazoned on its forehead.

Mikemon, Grizzlymon, and Sunflowmon were swiftly taken down one by one. Jun and the Scooby Gang's face contorted with shock and fear as they witnessed their Digimon easily being pulverized by these Digimon with strange forehead marks.

"These Digimon are abnormally stronger than they should be!" Jim exclaimed.

Jun quickly whipped out her D-Terminal. "In that case, I better alert my brother and his friends!" _Please get my message as fast as you can, bro!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Park/DF-616/4:10 PM**_

Davis engulfed the last sandwich as he and Veemon tapped their bellies. TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon finished gorging down their meals. Sonja sat on one end of the table looking bored. Ken, Yolei, and Cody sat coughing together. Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon gave up trying to compete with Davis and Veemon's appetites.

"Things never change," sighed Cody.

Yolei finished sipping her milkshake. "Tell me about it."

"Good grief you've got people staring at us," Ken noted the other people in the restaurant watching them the whole time. He slightly turned away trying hard not to pay them any mind.

"Ah! Delicious!" Veemon said, patting his fat belly.

"That'll do it!" Davis said with a big grin on his face.

Suddenly, Davis' D-Terminal started beeping as he pulled it out and scanned the message sent to him.

"Who is it?" TK inquired.

Nearly jumping out of his seat, Davis faced the group with a worried look.

"Davis? Is it a distress?" Kari asked, standing up as she approached him and read the message.

"My sister needs our help! C'mon!" With that, the New Digi-Destined stormed out leaving their money and tip to find the nearest computer to open a Digiport into the Digital World.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/DF-616/4:23 PM**_

Dinohumon was blasted back, knocking him back into Kotemon. Jun caught Kotemon and hit the ground. Jim and the Inoue siblings tended to their injured partners, who took a vicious beating from the seemingly abnormal Tuskmon, Snimon, and Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon advanced on the Scooby Gang Digi-Destined and clamped its pincers preparing to crush them.

"Davis?! Where the hell are you?!" Jun screamed, hugging her partner tight.

"Yolei..." Chizuru cried herself pleading for her sister and the others to save them.

Kuwagamon bellowed. "Kill them and gather their energy for Lord Magimon!" With that, the giant beetle and his cohorts unleashed simultaneous attacks on the Scooby Gang to seal their fates.

As Jun and her friends closed their eyes, the enemy attacks were swiftly intercepted by beams. Then came a series of loud battle cries that greatly relieved Jun and her friends.

"_**V-Laser!**_"

"_**Spiking Strike!**_"

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_"

"_**Hand of Fate!**_"

"_**Tempest Wing!**_"

"_**Gold Rush!**_"

**(Cue Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Wii OST – **_**Mirror World BGM **_**(recut))**

After the Digi-Destined's partners unleashed their attacks, Sonja forged a yellow disc in her right hand. "_**Destructo Disc!**_"

Kuwagamon, the Tuskmon, and the Snimon quickly backed off upon witnessing their attacks being nullified. The Scooby Gang and Digimon villagers cheered the minute the New Digi-Destined made the heroic save. XVeemon, Stingmon, Angewomon, Angemon, Halsemon, and Digmon dropped in with their partners respectively. Davis, Kari, TK, and Sonja quickly landed in front of the Digimon and faced the '_**D**_'-marked Digimon.

"Jun, are you and the others ok?" Davis asked, to which his older sister nodded with tears. "We'll take it from here."

"Yolei, you, Cody, and Ken look after Jun, Jim, and your sisters & brother," Kari ordered her and the others to take care of the Scooby Gang Digi-Destined.

"Make sure no Digimon villager get involved," TK stated.

"Be careful, they're stronger than they look!" Jim warned them.

Jun added. "Yeah, Kotemon says there's something awfully strange about them. He claims there's strange marks on their foreheads!"

"Strange forehead marks?" Ken meticulously noticed the marks. "She's right! Look!"

"All right, let's give this a go and push them away from this village," Kari nodded. "Those marks are probably controlling them."

"We'll use our light to heal them," Angewomon suggested.

"Hold them off the best you can!" Davis declared as he, Kari, TK, and Sonja headed off the '_**D**_'-marked Digimon alongside their partners.

Kari and Angewomon flew over one of the Tuskmon. They both hit the giant reptilian creature with holy beams. As Angewomon kept firing beams to neutralize Tuskmon, Kari flew down and kicked Tuskmon hard in the face. This dazed the beast, but didn't knock him out. Tuskmon swung his tail forward, nearly hitting Kari.

"Whoa, that was close!" Kari said.

"Keep your guard up, Kari!" TK called out as he uppercutted one of the Snimon square in the jaw. He and Angemon proceeded to blast him with beams, which neutralized the insect.

Sonja launched herself into a Tuskmon and drove a hard elbow into its gut. The beast doubled over in pain and collapsed, falling at the mercy of the artificial.

Davis and XVeemon cleaned both Snimons clocks good.

As Kari concentrated in focusing her Crest of Light's powers into her hands, the Tuskmon ran up and fired blasts from his horns. Kari saw the beams coming crossed her arms in front while taking the brutal shots.

"Kari! Look out!" Angewomon called to the girl, who was cheapshotted from behind by a Tuskmon's tail whips.

One tail whip from Tuskmon knocked Kari to the ground.

"KARI!" Davis and TK shouted in unison.

As Tuskmon brought down his foot over Kari, the girl pressed her hands up and stopped the giant from crushing her. Utilizing her brute strength, Kari impressed everyone by pushing Tuskmon off. This allowed Yolei and Halsemon to take action. Yolei threw her Shuriken of Caring, which stabbed into Tuskmon's leg. Halsemon quickly blasted Tuskmon's face, dazing the beast. Kari and Angewomon flew up slapping Tuskmon hard, knocking the behemoth flat on its back.

"Thank goodness," TK sighed with relief.

"Thanks a lot, Yolei!" Kari gave her friend a thumbs up.

Yolei returned the favor and grinned. "No problem!"

**(End theme)**

When it was all said and done, the possessed Digimon were taken down with some actual effort. Everyone watched Kari and Angewomon use their holy powers to remove the strange '_**D**_' marks from the Digimon's foreheads. Once the Digimon came to their senses, they recalled nothing about the attack on the village.

"You guys don't even remember attacking this village?" Davis asked, practically confused when he heard their case.

"How could they not remember?" Cody wondered.

TK deduced. "Well, those marks might've suppressed their free wills and turned them into mind controlled slaves."

"And no signs of Dark Rings either," Ken noted. "We're at the work of someone wicked behind the scenes."

Sonja remarked. "Well, obviously, but where could this source be hiding?"

"Looks like we'll have to tell Tai and the others. Maybe X can figure something out," Kari said as she and the others watched the Digimon leave. She stared down at her hands and sighed. "Still, I'm disappointed. I should've been able able to handle that Digimon on my own."

Yolei approached Kari and patted her back. "Don't feel down, Kari. Even Supergirl needs help from her friends every once and a while."

"Yeah, those marks obviously gave those Digimon some kind of substantial boost. Naturally, they shouldn't even be that strong," the Bearer of Hope pointed out.

"TK's right, Kari. Even XVeemon and I had to land a few good hits before putting one of them down."

"And I tried holding back as much as I could," Sonja said. "Since we were only here to subdue these things rather than kill them."

"At least, everything turned out just fine in the end!" XVeemon tried cheering everyone up.

Kari lifted a smile albeit only to stop bringing down the mood. "Yeah, at least I was able to save them. Those marks... I wonder what they indicate."

Jim spoke up. "We're thinking it might be some cult in the Digital World."

"What brings you to draw that conclusion, Jim?" asked Yolei.

"I heard them speak in some odd language I couldn't decipher and they kept repeating in mantra about collecting energy for some Lord Magimon guy. Sounds like a Digimon cult to me."

"Look, we can talk more about this back home," TK noticed the apprehensive villagers still shaken from the recent attacks. "Let's help these villagers get situation first."

Davis added as he picked up a box of apples for a Yokomon. "TK's right, guys. These Digimon need us first. C'mon."

Kari crouched over to give a Lunamon a teddy bear she dropped. "There you go."

"Thank you, Digi-Destined! You and your friends saved us all!" The Lunamon hugged Kari's leg, expressing her gratitude before running off to see her family.

Sonja was seen lifting a rooftop over her head. She placed it back on top of a house that had it chopped off by one of the Snimon. Davis fixed a door for a Gotsumon family.

"Kari? Are you ok?" Angewomon looked down seeing her partner aimlessly staring off.

Kari blinked quickly as she heard her Digimon. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Angewomon. I just can't get my mind off those marks we removed."

"You believe some kind of weird cult exists brainwashing Digimon and augmenting their powers?"

The Bearer of Light replied, tying her hair back. "We're not privy enough to know about this conspiracy. That's why I think we should turn to X. Maybe he'll know more about this."

Angewomon concurred. "Right."

"Kari! We're gonna need some help comforting the baby Digimon!" Davis called out.

"Well, Kari?"

Nodding, the Bearer of Light unbuttoned her sleeves. "C'mon, Angewomon, if there's anything I'm still at good, it's putting smiles on little kid's faces." She and Angewomon flew over toward the nursery area. _Because I'll do everything to protect the ones who can't fight back. These baby Digimon are the future of the Digital World!_ She landed only to be greeted by a large gathering of in-training Digimon jumping up around her. A Botamon hopped into Kari's hands as she hugged the playful yellow-eyed black glob. "I know you're going to grow up into a Koromon, little one."

TK and Davis watched Kari and Angewomon babysitting the infants

"Kari could use some cheering up, Davis."

"Yeah, I agree. So, what you think about this crazy claim Jim has about that cult?"

"We'll get our answers soon. I hope."

"Davis! A little hand with this door?!" Jun called out for her brother.

Davis groaned as he headed off to help fixing another house.

For the remainder of the day, the New Digi-Destined exhausted their after school time repairing some of the damaged areas. Shortly before sunset, they departed to leave the villagers under the protective watch of Knightmon. The claim of the mysterious cult still lingered in their minds.

Needless to say, another enemy was working behind the scenes and waiting for the moment to make a bigger impact.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban/Hikawa Shrine/YYGDM-01/4:00 PM**_

Sitting outside on the wooden steps near the shrine, Takato and Rika finished their tea before engaging in a conversation with Karin and Dimitri again. It was already decided that Takato and Rika would take time off from school to join Karin, who decided to also take time from school, and Dimitri on their trip to the DF-616 dimension.

"I'll call Henry and Himura if they want in," Takato said.

Renamon added. "We can entrust the care of Inumon and my kits to their Tamers as well as Impmon and his Tamers while we're away."

"Are the other Kuipers joining you, Karin?" Rika asked the brunette.

"Yeah, except Vivian and Miho. Those two said they're staying behind because of obligations they had to commit to," the Kuiper leader replied. "I'm ok with just Taylor, Tyra, Jami, Christina, and Helena joining us. Since Taylor now shares an apartment with her boyfriend Larry, she has to tell him she'll be going with us."

"Don't forget me! I'm gonna see grandpa Matt, grandma Mimi, and great uncle Tai!" Athena boasted happily as she stood out between the Tamers and her parents.

Takato chuckled. "Sure you will, Athena. They'll be very happy to see you."

"Though, I do feel sorry for Mimi being called a grandma," Rika chortled, patting Athena's head.

Just then, Setsuna stepped out of the shrine to meet with the Tamers, Kuipers and the others who were there to watch Karin's visions through the sacred fire. She walked up to Karin and genuinely nodded to her.

"Whenever you're ready, be sure it's sooner than later, Karin."

"Right, we know."

The Time Guardian veered toward the Tamers. "Takato, Rika, can we leave the responsibility of you gathering your friends. See who is willing to join you and the Kuipers."

"Yes, ma'am," the goggle-wearing teen replied.

"Leave it to us, Miss Setsuna!" Guilmon added.

Rika folded her arms. "Let's get to it, gogglehead."

"Rei has verified she and Cammy will stay behind. Likewise with the future counterparts of their children and Hiei," Setsuna went on. "Rei will contact the other Senshi and ask, but don't be disappointed if you Kuipers are all that's required."

"I think we can handle this without the Senshi," Jami said.

"Missing a few days of school doesn't bother me in the slightest!" Christina happily boasted.

"Yes, until we have to make up for it," Jami corrected her, which brought down Christina's renewed enthusiasm.

Taylor finished getting off her cellphone. "Hey, I filled Larry on what's going on. I'm set to go whenever y'all are ready."

Helena turned to Tyra. "Think we can manage this ourselves without Usagi and the others?"

"Sure, why not? We're already an established team like them and we have our Valkyrie powers in case things get too crazy," Tyra reassured her lover. She saw the apprehensiveness on Helena's features and took her hand. "Relax." She leaned over to whisper to Helena's ear, which made the Brazilian blush.

"Thanks, Tyra," Helena regained her beaming smile.

"All right, guys. This is our mission and unless any others are willing to join us, they're welcome to come," Karin addressed everyone present. "Takato?"

"You heard what she said. Let's get to the bottom of this situation and get ready for another adventure!" Takato declared, trying hard not to put on a cheesy smile and embarrassing himself. Fortunately, he got a great reaction from his peers.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Area/Mysterious Spaceship/DF-616**_

**(Cue Gothic Music – **_**Dark Ritual**_**)**

A few '_**D**__'_-marked Digimon entered giving an ample of energy they've extracted from innocent Digimon they've killed to a crystal orb held by a miniature creature. This creature concealed himself well behind the dark veil covering the enclosed space.

"Not enough," the creature scoffed. "Is this all you can gather?"

The '_**D**_'-marked Digimon bowed their heads. Before long, the dark warlock's eyes gleamed red and each of these Digimon's bodies exploded into pieces. The sorcerer gathered the data from the slain Digimon through his orb and donated them to a large brown egg, eerily similar to the one from Karin's recent nightmares.

Walking up behind the sorcerer was a tall dark behemoth with massive wings and the same '_**D'**_ insignia branded on his forehead.

"Master, are we on schedule as planned?"

"Just a few hiccups, but now that we've learned the existence of powerful beings on this side of the Digiverse... our plans will greatly accelerate and our goals will be met."

"Excellent, master. Our coven greatly anticipate the moment."

The wicked sorcerer cackled evilly. "Oh yes, the destroyer's revival is imminent. It will be glorious!" His evil laughter filled the enclosed vicinity as the wheels were set into motion.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Tai's Big Announcement! Let's Enter the Digiworld Tournament?!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **How's that for a season opener? This is just part one of the season premiere. The next chapter will cover the second part. Ok, admittedly not much going as far as action goes, but I'm coalescing everything together before Tai makes his big announcement.

Between Karin's visions and the activity of these '**D**'-branded Digimon, the mystery behind the coven is starting to come to surface. Our heroes from the YYGDM verse are preparing to head to the Kai universe, but the roster of who's going is not complete. So far, the Tamers, the Kuipers, and Dimitri are going. The main Sailors, the Spirit Detectives, and Duelists won't be joining them sadly, but the Legendary Warriors' decisions are still up in the air.

Please note: from this point forward, this season won't be just exclusive to the DF-Kai cast. It will be a shared crossover with my YuYuGiDigiMoon series' cast as well as some of Chaosblazer's Accel Stream cast. If you've been following those stories (and have become familiar with my Kuiper Senshi), you're good to go. :D

Additionally, please note, for the YYGDM cast at least, their universe in this story is set post-_Dawn of Chaos_. While this story is going, DoC will be nearing its end game. Hopefully this clarifies things and avoids any confusion for readers.

Well, one chapter down and onto the second sneak peek chapter!


	2. Tai's Big Announcement!

**A/N: **The season opener continues and Tai makes a big announcement that shakes the foundation three universes. Oh, and Chaosblazer's characters briefly appear!

Without further ado, enjoy!

xxxxx

Dimension Coordinate Key

**DF-616: **Digimon Fusion Kai dimensions

**YYGDM-01**: YuYuGiDigiMoon mainstream dimensions

**XLR-08: **Accel Stream dimensions

xxxxx

**(Cue Buu's Fury OST – **_**Title Theme**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Digimon Fusion Kai**_

_**Season 3, Arc 1: Digital World Tournament**_

_**Chapter 117: Tai's Big Announcement! Let's Enter the Digiworld Tournament?!**_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba University/Yolei's dorm/DF-616/6:00 PM**_

Later that day, following the New Digi-Destined's brief venture in the Digital World, the group returned using a Digiport to transport them into Yolei's dorm room. Prior to their arrival, they dropped off the Scooby Gang Digi-Destined through another Digiport that sent them back to Jun's place. Yolei and Hawkmon cleaned up the mess the purple-haired girl called her home.

"You call this a room?" Sonja looked around in disgust.

"The perks of being a college student and living on my own," Yolei grinned sheepishly after throwing away a few ramen cups in her trash can. "I'm really sorry I had to take us here, but since Sora, Mimi, and Izzy attend this school, I felt it was necessary we call them for a meeting."

"That's a good point," TK said, sitting down on Yolei's bed with Patamon.

Kari picked up Gatomon and sat on the other end of the end. "Sure you don't need help, Yolei?"

"Nah, we're good. Appreciate the offer, Kari!"

Hawkmon picked up a few sodas and bowed apologetically to everyone. "Please do excuse us."

"Ok, so what's the deal with those Digimon and those strange marks on their foreheads?" Davis reminded everyone of their new dilemma.

Ken added, sitting down with Wormmon. "Whatever they are, they mind controlled and enhanced those Digimon's strength beyond their normal limits."

"Brilliant deducting the obvious, guys, but we have to figure out the source of this new evil. Whoever it maybe," Yolei interjected while vacuuming around her bed.

"That's why contacting Gennai and X is crucial. They should know what's going on," Cody pointed out.

Armadillomon nodded. "Yeah, since X is a watcher after all."

"We can use Yolei's desk computer to get in contact with X and Gennai," TK walked over to occupy Yolei's computer. "One of y'all go get Sora, Izzy, and Mimi."

"I'll do that," Yolei offered as she finished. "Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, come with me." She walked out with her Digimon, Ken, and Wormmon to go get their friends. "This won't take long, guys!" Her voice was heard halfway down the dorm hall.

Davis lied back on Yolei's back and sighed. "Man, college life must be fun."

Veemon added. "You said it!"

"Not according to Yolei," Kari said, walking over to check on TK trying to contact Gennai.

"Darn, Yolei forgot to give us her password. I bet Izzy helped set up an online communication link with Gennai and X," the blonde-haired teen said, typing up random passwords. To his chagrin, nothing came up and TK just stopped typing.

"Let me give it a go," Cody offered as he sat TK's place. "Yolei and Izzy invited me to help upgrade Yolei's new hard drive, after all." After typing in the desired password, he successfully logged into the Digital World's communication system. "Izzy entrusted me, Yolei, and Ken with the password."

"Thanks a lot, Cody. Dependable as always!" said the Bearer of Light.

Armadillomon leaned next to Cody and saw a bag of chips Yolei left behind. He stared hungrily at it. Cody handed his hungry partner the bag and let him engulf the remaining chips.

"We're back, guys!" Yolei's rang out in the room.

Everyone in the room saw Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, and Tentomon join the New Digi-Destined and company. Izzy approached Cody and established communication with Gennai first. As Izzy and Cody conversed with Gennai, everyone else recapped Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon on the recent situation with the '_**D**_'-marked Digimon.

"D-Marked Digimon?" A befuddled Biyomon was taken aback.

Palmon blinked twice. "That doesn't sound good!"

"But, thank goodness Jun and the others are ok now," Sora stated. "I wonder who's behind these possessed Digimon?"

"We're trying to get to the bottom of things, Sora," TK said.

"I can't wait to get my hands on the new bad guy in town!" The Bearer of Miracles tensed up, clenching both fists.

Veemon growled. "Same here, Davish! We're gonna pulverize him!"

"Easy, you two," Sonja said, patting their heads.

"We're looking to get answers from X and Gennai since they're likely to know," Kari said. "And I hope Tai becomes aware as soon as possible."

Sora nodded. "He's been training in Other World. I hope we'll see him and Agumon soon."

"I'm sure they'll get here again soon. Anyways, I just contacted Matt, but looks like Yamato's back in control again. God, Yamato," Mimi sighed deeply, shaking her head dismissively.

"Still not over his obsession with my brother, huh? Figures," the Bearer of Light rolled her eyes over Yamato's never ending obsession that continues to eat him from within. Her face contorted with disdain. The second she faced TK her features softened. "No offense, TK. I still don't like the Yamato side of your brother."

"None taken. I'm not making any excuses for that persona," TK shook his head.

"Guys! Gennai just confirmed there's been a series of these attacks by D-marked Digimon across the Digital World," Izzy addressed the group behind them. He moved away and let Gennai directly face the Chosen assembly in the room.

"_Oh, good. Most of you are here, but unfortunately some aren't present._"

"Don't forget about me," suddenly came a low and tough sounding voice tinged with a youthful tone. As everyone looked toward the door, Yamato made his 'bad man' entrance with Gabumon. The young man wore a dark blue sleeveless jacket, black pants, and his spiky hair was sticking outward. All eyes were on him briefly, which slightly perturbed him. "What are you all staring at? Mimi was the one who called me over."

"Please excuse us," Gabumon apologized the group.

"_Good to have you with us, Yamato and Gabumon._"

"Gennai," Yamato mumbled and folded his arms. "What's this all this fuss about some possessed Digimon?"

"We were just discussing how we're going to find the source behind this evil," TK said.

"You guys can't do this on your own? You interrupted me from my training when I face that clown Tai again," the proud young man proclaimed his goal. "Where is he, Gennai? I know he and Agumon are training with X in that Other World."

"_Yamato, when they're ready to return, you will know._"

Yamato snorted as he sat down on a chair with Gabumon by his side. "Sure, whatever you say. Get to the discussion at hand while we're at it." The attitude he gave Gennai wasn't well received as most of the Digi-Destined turned away not looking his direction.

"_Right, as I wanted to tell you all, there's been peculiar activity running across the Digital World lately. A mysterious number of Digimon possessed by a source of dark magic have been gathering an insurmountable amount of energy. For what purpose? I can't begin to confirm at this moment, but I can only deduce the energy is being collected for an evil being's selfish purposes._"

"Can you tell us where this evil mastermind might be hiding?" inquired TK.

"_No. Unfortunately, this evil being keeps slipping from my scope. X is working on finding it. This source seemingly functions by slipping between this dimension and another beyond our own universe._"

Kari furrowed her brows. "Sounds like complicating work for you, Gennai."

"_Perhaps, but we'll trying to getting to the bottom of it._"

"Speaking of X, any word from him about Tai and Agumon's new training?" abruptly asked Davis. "I bet he's having fun right about now in Other World. Wish we could be there."

"_Funny thing you mention that, Davis. I have some good news..._"

"_**Hey, guys! Can you hear me?!**_" Came a familiar albeit disembodied voice, which everyone in the room quickly recognized.

Kari and Sora were the first ones to jump from her seat and frantically look around the ceiling.

"TAI?!"

**(Cue Dragonball Z Battle of Gods OST – **_**I'm the Hero - Son Goku – Cha-La-Head-Cha-La - Main Title**_**)**

"That was Tai, wasn't it?!" Sora gasped as she, too, looked up having heard her boyfriend's voice. "I wasn't hearing things, right?"

"No, I heard him, too!" Mimi added.

"_**And don't forget about me, Agumon, too! It's been a while, guys!**_"

"Agumon!" Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Gabumon, and the other Digimon present exclaimed excitedly.

"Tai! It's really you!" Kari widened her smile. "Were you just listening to our conversation?"

"_**Yeah, sure seems like we have a weird but urgent situation in the Digital World. But, good news is that X just sent Keke and the others to subdue those possessed Digimon. But, that's not what I'm calling y'all for.**_"

Everyone grew silent upon hearing Tai. Yamato stood from his chair and gazed toward the ceiling. A cool and collective smile formed on his face.

"I know you're training in Other World, Tai. You and Agumon really are trying to get the one-up on me and Gabumon, but don't get too comfortable. I've all but ensured to close that widen gap between us."

"_**I'm sure you have, Yamato. X and the others have been telling me how hard you're rigorously preparing for our rematch... whenever that time comes. Who knows? Your wish might become a reality very soon.**_"

Yamato was slightly taken aback. "How? Enlighten me."

"_**I just got word about the upcoming Digital World Tournament being held next month on Destiny Island!**_"

"Destiny Island? That's 42 kilometers off File Island!" Gatomon said.

Agumon added as Tai let him through. "_**Yep, and we're announcing this not for you guys, but our other friends from the other two dimensions.**_"

"You mean...?" Before Ken could finish, Tai inadvertently cut him off.

"_**That's right. Our friends from the YYGDM-01 and XLR-08 dimensions. I'm using X to simultaneously send a telepathic message to our allies in those two dimension. So, Karin, Dimitri, Kensuke, and the others should be hearing us right about now.**_"

"That's awesome! I hope we'll be able to see them soon!" TK ecstatically said.

"_**Same here, TK,**_" Tai said modestly. "_**X gave the ok for me to invite anyone willing to come to the tournament, whether as a participant or as moral support. Anyone is welcome to join or decline. No pressure.**_"

"So, any one of us can participate?! Awesome!" Davis and Veemon exclaimed ecstatically.

Nodding, TK added. "Count me and Patamon in."

Sonja walked up to Davis. "If there's prize money involved in this, I'm in, too."

"We'll come, too, Tai," Sora spoke up, addressing the Bearer of Courage. "But, as spectators."

"Same here. Fighting is definitely not in my forte," said Mimi.

"The rest of us are in agreement," Izzy addressed him.

X finally butted into the the conversation. "_**The date is set for May 2**__**nd**__**, guys. Make sure to jot it down in your calendars. Get prepared. For us in the DF-616 dimension, that's a month away.**_"

Yamato smugly interjected, taking up Tai's open invitation. "So you know, I'll be taking part in this tournament. Matty boy may not approve, but like I give a frick. We can finally settle this once and for all."

"_**You can bet I'm excited, too. Let's hope it comes down between us.**_"

_Finally a chance to fight Taichi in his Omega X state! This couldn't have been the best wish I could hope for!_ Thought the proud Ascendant, broadening a dark and elated grin on his face.

"_**I'll be seeing you soon, guys, but Agumon and I have some training to complete. Keke and the others are likely to participate in the tournament, too. So, that should be exciting. Hey, y'all in the YYGDM-01 and XLR-08 dimensions, did you get all that? Karin? Ryo? Dimitri? Kensuke?**_"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban/Hikawa Shrine/YYGDM-01**_

Karin, Dimitri, Athena, the other Kuiper Senshi, Takato & Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Setsuna, Rei, Cammy, Hiei, Ryuuhi, and Koori stood looking up and hearing Tai's tournament invite in his universe. The other Senshi, the Neo Senshi, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Henry & Terriermon, Himura & Inumon, the Victory Tamers, the 10 Legendary Warriors, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the Duelists arrived just in time to listen to Tai.

**(Cue Dragonball Z Battle of Gods OST – **_**HERO – Goku's Curiosity**_**)**

"_**Karin? Dimitri? Ryo? Are you guys getting this? Here's what I want you to do and I'll tell Kensuke if he's up for it.**_"

Ryo openly addressed the Bearer of Courage. "We're listening, Tai, and a lot of us are present to hear you."

Karin nodded, genuinely smiling when Athena's eyes lit up. "Hear that, Athena? That's your great uncle Tai."

Athena became ecstatic. "Wow, he sounds really cool! And his voice is so friendly! Now I want to really meet him!" She jumped up and down excitedly, holding PinkPatamon in her arms. Her long pigtails swung back and forth around her.

Dimitri called out. "Tell us what we need to do, Tai!"

"_**X and I will arrange for Karin, Ryo, you, and Ken to open the three dimensions to allow those willing to come to my universe for the tournament. You guys have plenty of time to decide which of y'all will go. And you can decide which of you wants to participate in this tournament. There's gonna be a lot of competition and I'll be taking part in it.**_"

"Heh, you just couldn't resist that urge to fight, huh?" The future warrior grinned. "I'll gladly sign up."

Usagi chuckled a bit. "Sounds like fun, Tai." She looked over to Chibi-Usa, who stood beside Raizen Jr. and Mamoru. "That's the Omega X version of Tai I've told you about, Chibi-Usa."

The pink-haired princess replied, smiling from ear to ear. "Wish we can meet him."

"Hell, I'd like to have a go in this tournament!" RJ boasted, to which his father, Yusuke Urameshi, laughed out loud.

"Now we're thinking the same lines, RJ!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Too bad we won't get the chance to go. What with the next Demon Tournament in our own world coming up soon," RJ sighed. "Ugh, so hard to choose! I'm missing out on getting the chance to face the great Omega X!"

"It'll be all right, RJ. Either way, I'll be cheering for you," Chibi-Usa said warmly, wrapping her arms around RJ's left arm and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, some of us will have to be staying behind for the Demon Tournament," Ryuuhi said. "Father wants us to train me and my sister for this event."

Minako folded her arms. "As much as I'd like to go to this Digital World tournament, Rio and I have a kid to take care of. Plus, the future Ai is going to the Demon Tournament to see Adam participate." She turned to Rio, who was carrying baby Ai to her.

The future Ai stood beside the future Adam, who watched Karin asking the other groups.

"We'll gladly go," Himura addressed, speaking for himself and Inumon. "Inumon will ask Impmon and his Tamers to look after his and Renamon's pups while we're gone."

"You kidding? No way me and Henry are missing out!" Terriermon puffed up his chest. "After the whole Dawn of Chaos mess, we're ready to take on multiverses!"

"Sure you are, bud. That'll be the day when you survive a fight with an Ascendant," Henry shook his head dismissively.

"We're in, too," Phillipe spoke up for him, Jeri & Felinismon, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, and Suzie & Lopmon. "Our partners are looking forward to it."

"Likewise, we're not missing out!" Takuya pumped his fist and raised it overhead.

Kouji folded both arms behind his head and sighed. "Careful what you wish for Takuya. If you're taking part in this tournament, you might wind up fighting Tai's Omega X form."

"And that's what I'm looking forward to most!"

Vega approached Ami, who was near him. "Babe, are you ok with me going?"

"Yes, you go and have fun," the blue-haired young woman genuinely approved. "The kids and I will even prepare you with training before you go. Right, kids?"

The future Amaya and Daiki nodded together.

Tyra flexed her arm and smirked. "Hell yes! If it's anything like those Budokai tournaments, I'm in! How about you, Helena?"

"Well, if you're competing, sure why not? I'll go," Helena modestly replied. "Maybe you and me can have a great match if we're fighting each other."

"And we'll be there to cheer y'all both on!" Taylor chimed in as she, Jami, and Christina agreed to go.

Yugi walked up to Karin. "I came here to let you know we'll be sitting out on this one. We'll ask Vivian and Miho if they'll be available."

"It's up to them, but it'd be great to have the complete Kuiper team in this ordeal," Karin replied. She looked up and called to Tai. "Ok, Tai! So far, me, Dimitri, the Kuiper Senshi, the Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors will go!"

"_**Sounds great. Any others want to join y'all?**_"

**(End theme)**

Just then, Himura was approached by a few individuals behind him. He glanced over his back to see his sister Yui Tsubasa accompanied by DarkGabumon. With them was Kotori Ayami.

"I'm still thinking it over, but Kotori wants to go with you and the others to Tai's world," Yui said.

"Kotori?" Himura veered over to Kotori, who put her hand out to his face.

"No arguments. I want to see what the big deal is with these Ascendants."

"I wasn't going to say no," he muttered.

"Kotori, it's ok," Kouichi walked over to her. "Kotori, didn't mean it, Himura."

"Kouichi, I'll be ok," Kotori sighed, folding her arms whilst maintaining a hardened gaze. "Are you going to fight in the tournament, Himura?"

"Maybe."

Jeri tried to interject between the two friends, but Himura politely beckoned her off.

_Man, I hope Kotori is not insisting on fighting Himura in this Digital World Tournament. _Quietly observed Kenta, who came to know Kotori better after briefly taking her out for coffee, but he was shortly casted aside in favor of Kouichi.

"C'mon, guys. Not now. Tai's going out of his way inviting us!" Takato quickly brought order as Himura and Kotori mutually gave each other space.

"_**Everything ok down there?**_" asked the masked watcher, who overheard the commotion.

The goggle-headed teen immediately reassured him. "We're fine, X. So, when's this event?"

X answered quickly. "_**May 2**__**nd**__** in our dimension. We'll let you know two days before the event starts for you to make final preparations. Have you narrowed down who'll fight in the tournament from your dimension?**_"

"Some of us, but we'll give you the full list of participants later if that's ok."

"_**No problem, Takato. Anything else you want to say, Tai?**_"

The Bearer of Courage added more. "_**Nothing more, but we'll see you all soon.**_"

Athena leaned close to Karin, holding PinkPatamon close to her. "Now, I really want to see my uncle Tai, grandpa, and grandma."

"And we will, sweetie," Karin crouched over and pat the child's head.

Faith looked over to Dimitri. "Excited, Dimitri?"

"Did you need to ask?" Dimitri chuckled as he knelt down to tell Athena about Tai and Yamato.

Meanwhile, Ryo turned toward Takato and Takuya.

"This will be an interesting and fun experience for us," Ryo said.

Shaking hard, Takato was already getting with excitement. "Man, this is gonna be great!"

"You said it, dude," Takuya concurred as the goggleheads high fived each other. "If we do end up fighting each, let's give everyone a good show!"

"Right!"

Both Rika and Izumi watched their boyfriends laughing together. While the blonde couldn't help but giggle, Rika just rolled her eyes.

"They're never going to shut up about this," Rika mumbled.

"Relax, Rika, we're all going to have fun," Izumi patted the ginger-haired girl's back, making Rika loosen up and smile a bit. "See? Everything will be fine."

"All right, guys. Though we have plenty of time to decide, we need to narrow down who'll come and who'll participate in the tournament," Ryo addressed everyone present.

_Can't wait to see you again, Tai! This is going to be an unforgettable experience! _Takato thought as he and Guilmon looked up to the sky.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/XLR-08**_

The earth-shattering news reached the XLR-08 dimension. Kensuke 'Ken' Rainer stood up hearing Tai's voice. His Digimon partners, Veemon, Titaniamon, and CyberBeelzemon watched him close.

"An invite to a Digital World Tournament?" an intrigued Veemon muttered. "Sounds like fun."

Titaniamon added, intrigued at the tournament idea. "This tournament sounds interesting. I wouldn't mind having a go."

"Yeah, our strengths certainly increased. I think we can hold our own in this tournament," CyberBeelzemon said.

Mikato and Shizuka Kagami, along with their Digimon partners Bearmon and Liollmon, overheard the announcement.

"So, what are you going to do, Ken?" Shizuka inquired.

"It's your call," Mikato said.

"I'm not sure. It'll be great seeing Tai and the gang again. It hasn't been long since our last team-up against those Evo-lites. Can't wait to see them all again." _Especially you, Karin, Dimitri, and Tai._

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/DF-616/6:30 PM**_

Tai Kamiya and Agumon sent their messages to the three worlds loud and clear. As the groups from the three worlds prepared, word of mouth spread within those networks. Tai looked behind him to see BW, BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Sheila, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David.

"They got the message. Now, which of you guys are participating in the tournament?" X asked the assembled group.

There was an immediate show of hands from BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, Keke, Tike, and David.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm sitting this one out," Sam denounced his participation.

"What's the matter? You pussing out?" teased Sheila.

"Well, you didn't raise your hands, you smug bitch."

"Ok, guys, enough!" Keke abruptly cut the two off.

BanchoLeomon scoffed. _Sheila and her usual shenanigans, what else is new? _"This Digital World Tournament will have an interesting turn-out."

"Yeah! It's about time someone knocked that dumbass Mummymon off his throne and take his belt!" Tike boasted. "I'll be happy to do it!"

"One of us will," David said.

The masked watcher walked over to Tai. "Wanna continue the training? Time to test those weights again."

"Let's do it!" Tai declared, flexing his right arm out and clenching his fist tight.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/Odaiba University/Yolei's dorm/DF-616/6:32 PM**_

The news of the Digital World Tournament sunk into the Chosen's minds. Many were excited as they were going to see the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and company from the other dimensions. Some viewed this as a reunion and what a better way to celebrate than by going to the Digital World's most prestigious battle competitions.

"Guess we'll be seeing Tai in a month then," Biyomon said, looking up to Sora, who nodded genuinely.

Yamato grinned from ear to ear as he let out an evil chuckle. _We'll finally settle our score once and for all. Who's better: Omega X or Metalla X? One Ascendant will stand triumphant and that shall be me!_

Davis and TK saw Kari staring up toward the ceiling no taking her eyes off it for a moment.

"Kari?" Davis muttered, watching her still facing the ceiling.

Gatomon looked up and saw an unrestrained smile etched on her partner's features.

The Bearer of Light turned around, speaking up while garnering everyone's attention.

"One month is all we have and need. Let's get to work, guys."

xxxxx

Next episode: _**Training Days! Preparing for the Digital World Tournament!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The big announcement has been made official. The other two universes, which help the DF-616 make up the Trinity, have been given the invite to join in the Digital World Tournament. Next chapter, the list of those going to the DF-616 will be made as well as another list of the chosen competitors.

This is a much shorter chapter than usual, but next time we move forward to the training and preparations.

The YYGDM-01 (YuYuGiDigiMoon) and Accel Stream become an official part of the main Digimon Fusion Kai story from here on out. To get better acquainted with these universes, there's my YYGDM fics you can look over (and a TV Tropes page dedicated to it to get better gist of it) and Chaosblazer has his Accel Stream fics.

Or, you know, there's my _Across Dimensions_ and _Siege of GranDracmon_ crossover events featuring the Trinity teaming up prior to this season. ;)

Anyway, the build-up to the tournament begins and after the next chapter our casts should be good to go! Also, our main bad guys will initiate their next move. Don't think I haven't forgotten about them!

Well, that's all I can show for now (I know, I know!), but I hope these sneak peek chapters have gotten you ready for the upcoming season set to be released in early-2014 (barring no further delays!). The wait should be worth it, guys. When Season 3 is ready, it shall hopefully deliver. :D

Until then, happy holidays, happy new year, and see you in 2014 for more DFKai goodness!


End file.
